listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is a series of books by JK Rowling. It has been adapted into films. Books ''Philosopher's Stone'' *'Quirrell' - Received severe burns from Harry touching him, due to Harry's mother sacrificing her life to save him, and died when Voldemort left his body. ''Chamber of Secrets'' *'Basilisk' - Impaled through the roof of the mouth by Harry with Gryffindor's sword *'Tom Riddle (memory)' - Disintegrated when Harry stabbed the diary (which was a Horcrux and contained a piece of Voldemort's soul) with a Basilisk fang. ''Goblet of Fire'' *Bertha Jorkins - Is mentioned to be killed by Voldemort. *Frank Bryce - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Barty Crouch - Killed by Barty Crouch Jr., presumably with Avada Kedavra. Is mentioned by Crouch Jr., who transfigured the body into a bone and hid it. *Cedric Diggory - Killed by Wormtail, on Voldemort's orders, with Avada Kedavra. ''Order of the Phoenix'' *Broderick Bode - Strangled by a cutting of Devil's Snare sent to him by the Death Eaters. This is mentioned in the Daily Prophet. *Sirius Black - Killed by Bellatrix, who shot him with an unknown curse and he fell backward into the archway. It is presumed that she did not use Avada Kedavra, as Harry initially thought Sirius would reappear after he fell. ''Half-Blood Prince'' *Amelia Bones - Is said to be killed by Voldemort. *Emmeline Vance - Is said to be killed by the Death Eaters. *'Igor Karkaroff' - Is said to be killed by Voldemort or the Death Eaters for leaving them. *Aragog - Died of an illness. Hagrid tells Harry this, and Harry later goes with Slughorn to help Hagrid bury him. *''Albus Dumbledore'' - Killed by Snape with Avada Kedavra, and fell off the tower. It is later revealed Dumbledore told Snape to do this. ''Deathly Hallows *Charity Burbage - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Hedwig - Killed by one of the Death Eaters' Avada Kedavra curses. *Mad-Eye Moody - Killed by Voldemort with an Avada Kedavra curse to the face. *Rufus Scrimgeour - Killed by Voldemort after being tortured for Harry's whereabouts. Was only mentioned. *Gregorovitch - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Bathilda Bagshot - Killed by either Voldemort or Nagini, who then used her skin to trick Harry. Her death is never shown. *Ted Tonks - Killed by Snatchers, as mentioned on Potterwatch. *Dirk Cresswell - Killed by Snatchers, as mentioned on Potterwatch. *Gornuk - Killed by Snatchers, as mentioned on Potterwatch. *'Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)' - Strangled by his own silver hand, in retribution for a brief moment of pity shown toward Harry. *'Gellert Grindelwald''' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *''Dobby'' - Knife thrown at him by Bellatrix. *'Vincent Crabbe' - Incinerated by his own Fiendfyre curse, which he used in an attempt to kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione but was unable to control. *Fred Weasley - Killed in an explosion caused by Rookwood. *Severus Snape - Bitten in the neck by Nagini, on Voldemort's orders. *Remus Lupin - Killed by Dolohov. His body was shown and JK Rowling has stated Dolohov killed him. *Nymphadora Tonks - Killed by Bellatrix, who hated her for marrying a werewolf. Her body was seen and JK Rowling said that Bellatrix killed her. *Colin Creevey - Killed by an unknown Death Eater. His body was seen. *'Nagini' - Head sliced off by Neville with Gryffindor's sword. *'Bellatrix Lestrange' - Killed when Mrs. Weasley shot an unknown curse at her, which hit her in the heart. *'Lord Voldemort' - Killed when his own Avada Kedavra curse rebounded on him off of Harry's Expelliarmus charm due to Voldemort's wand, the Elder Wand, not wanting to kill its master.(Harry). Other *James and Lily Potter were both killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Aunt Petunia died of unknown causes sometime before 2020. Movies Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Henry Shaw Jr. - Assaulted by Credence in Obscurus form. * Mary Lou - Assaulted by Credence in Obscurus form. * Chastity Barebone - Crushed when church collapsed Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Coming Soon! Between Fantastic Beasts and Harry Potter * 'Moaning' Myrtle - Killed by the Basilisk. * Evan Rosier '- Killed by Alaster Moody. * James Potter - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. * Lily J. Potter - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. Philosopher's Stone * Unicorn - Killed by Quirinus Quirrell. *'Quirinus Quirrell - Crumbled to dust when Harry grabbed his face, due to Harry's protection from his mother sacrificing herself to save him. Chamber of Secrets *'Basilisk' - Roof of mouth stabbed by Harry with Gryffindor's sword. *'Tom Riddle (memory)' - Destroyed when Harry stabbed the diary (which was a Horcrux and contained a piece of Voldemort's soul) with a Basilisk fang. Goblet of Fire *Frank Bryce - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *Spider - Killed by Barty Crouch Jr. with Avada Kedavra while showing class 3 Unforgivable Curses *'The Hungarian Horntail' - While chasing Harry, crashed into a walkway and fell into the chasm *Barty Crouch Sr. - Killed by Barty Crouch Jr (His son)., offscreen. His body was found by Harry in the forest. *Cedric Diggory - Killed by Peter Pettigrew, on Voldemort's orders, with Avada Kedavra Order of the Phoenix *Unnamed Death Eater - Presumably killed by Ginny with Reducto. (Possibly Mulciber, since in the book either he, Macnair, Lucius, or Avery has Pluto blown up in his face by Luna) *Igor Kakaroff - Killed by Death Eaters. *''Sirius Black'' - Killed by Bellatrix with Avada Kedavra, and fell backward into the archway and vanished. Half-Blood Prince *Amelia Bones - Killed by Voldemort during winter break, as mentioned in the Daily Prophet. *Aragog - Died of an illness, offscreen. His body was shown at one point in the movie. *Emmeilne Vance - Killed by Death Eaters. *Florean Fortescue - Killed by Death Eaters. *''Albus Dumbledore'' - Killed by Snape with Avada Kedavra, on his own orders, and he fell off the Astronomy tower. Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Charity Burbage - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Hedwig - Killed by a Death Eater with Avada Kedavra while protecting Harry. *Alaster Moody - Killed offscreen by Voldemort. *Rufus Scrimgeour - Killed offscreen by Voldemort. *Gornuk - Is mentioned on radio to be killed by Snatchers (though he has never been seen in film). *Ted Tonks - Is mentioned on radio to be killed by Snatchers (though he has never been seen in film). *Dirk Cresswell - Is mentioned on radio to be killed by Snatchers (though he has never been seen in film). *Gregorovitch - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Bathilda Bagshot - Killed offscreen either by Voldemort or Nagini so Nagini could use her skin to trick Harry. *'Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)' - Possibly killed by Dobby with a magic attack to the back (as a substitute for his death in the book. Highly debatable; many have said he was stunned, but he didn't return in Part 2. It is also theorized he was one of the Death Eaters killed by Voldemort near the beginning of Part 2). *''Dobby'' - Silver knife thrown at him by Bellatrix as they were disapparating out of Malfoy Manor. Part 2 *Bogrod - Incinerated by the dragon with its fiery breath. *'Griphook' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Marius - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Ricbert - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *'Alecto Carrow' - Possibly killed by Professor McGonagall with Confringo during the duel with Snape. *'Amycus Carrow' - Possibly killed by Professor McGonagall with Confringo during the duel with Snape. *'Scabior' - Along with the other Snatchers, fell to his death when Neville collapsed half of the wooden bridge. *Marcus Belby - Killed by a Death Eater with Avada Kedavra. *Jugson (possibly) - Blasted out the window of the Astronomy Tower by Kingsley. *'Gregory Goyle' - Cast a Fiendfyre curse, and while trying to climb away from the fire on all the hidden items, fell into the fire. *'Pius Thicknesse' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *Lavender Brown - Killed offscreen by Fenrir Greyback, who began to eat her. *'Fenrir Greyback' - Blasted out the window and over a cliff by Hermione. Debatable; if he survived, he would be sent to Azkaban. *Nigel Wolpert - Killed offscreen presumbly by Yaxley as in the book. *Colin Creevey - Killed offscreen by Yaxley. *Severus Snape - Throat slashed by Voldemort with Sectumsempra, then bitten several times by Nagini. (Although the gore level is kept to a minimum). *Fred Weasley - Killed offscreen, possibly by Rookwood as in the book. *Remus Lupin - Killed offscreen, presumably by Dolohov as in the book. *Nymphadora Tonks - Killed offscreen, presumably by Bellatrix as in the book. *'Bellatrix Lestrange' - Petrified then destroyed by Mrs. Weasley with Reducto. *Michael Corner - Killed offscreen by a Death Eater. *'Nagini' - Decapitated by Neville with Gryffindor's Sword. Disintegrated into black smoke after death. *'Lord Voldemort' - Killing Curse rebounded on him by Harry's Disarming Charm, completely disintegrating him, as Harry was the master of the Elder Wand and it wouldn't kill its master. Possible deaths due to character omission *Vincent Crabbe does not appear in the film at all due to drug charges against his actor. His fate is never mentioned, so it is possible that he is dead before the Battle of Hogwarts (as he is always seen with Goyle in all his appearances in film). *Walden Macnair and Yaxley are never seen during the final part of the battle among the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It is possible that they were killed during the battle. The most likely causes of death in this battle are being blasted off a cliff, hit with Confringo, Reducto, or Avada Kedavra. *Parvati Patil also does not appear in the film. She could have been killed before or during the Battle of Hogwarts, however it is also possible that she was merely offscreen for the entire duration of the film. After the films * Petunia Dursley - Suffered from an unknown cause. * Vernon Dursley - Suffered from an unknown cause. Unconfirmed. Category:Books Category:Film series